(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a print data processing system, a print data processing method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
Technologies of processing print data in parallel using plural raster image processors (RIPs) to increase print output speed are available. Here, a RIP is hardware or software for converting print data described in a page description language (PDL), such as PostScript (registered trademark) or a portable document format (PDF), into data of a raster format or the like that may be printed or displayed.